Hohojirozame Torabaasu
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBVHcjO9l7k%7C "I ain't afraid of dying..I'm afraid of not leaving a horrid memory" tumblr_n50o0hi6PP1qj7my2o2_500.png 'First Name' Hohojirozame 'Last Name' Torabaasu 'IMVU Name' KodiTorabaasu 'Nicknames' Shark, Man-Whore, 'Age' 40 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 185 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' "The Great White." Shark's personality is more of a sinister yet sarcastic attitude. He usually scoffs just like his daugther Kodi, though he doesn't care about others, nor about his own flesh n blood.Shark loves to laugh at the most difficult moments even if it means his death.. His nickname says it all, he is abrasive,doesn't show remorse, very hardheaded..He calls himself "The Great White" Though he doesn't care about sea creatures as much as Kodi's does..~ He normally loves to be on top, due to the history among the brothel that Nathan lives upon with Kaiuri,Connor, And Kodi.. Appearance "Don't worry, I'll make sure your going to die today at my hands!"-Shark His now blonde shoulder lenght hair now drooping over his eyes., that would cover is right Sea-blue eyes while having the right one exposed.Having the same porcelain skin like Kodi, The appearance of the two says it all. Though his son Anatsu takes after him as well having that cocky like attitude.. He usually wears a red kimono along with wooden sandals that make a loud clopping like sounds , to make a grand entrance... But usually when he's around casually, he will wear a white dress shirt along with a black vest over.. then some black slacks..Along with some light purple shades. Shark is very young looking for his age, maybe its because of the strong genes that run in the family.Though he is the last of eldest Torabaasu's due to him killing off the entire family.. and starting a new flesh of relatives that include the three siblings which are Kodi,Chise, and Anatsu. Jiro's Disorder ''' Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD) is a personality disorder in which a person is excessively preoccupied with personal adequacy, power, prestige and vanity, mentally unable to see the destructive damage they are causing to themselves and to others in the process. It is estimated that this condition affects one percent of the population.People who are diagnosed with a narcissistic personality disorder are characterized by exaggerated feelings of self-importance. They have a sense of entitlement and demonstrate grandiosity in their beliefs and behavior. They have a strong need for admiration, but lack feelings of empathy Symptoms of this disorder, as defined by the DSM-IV-TR, include- *Expects to be recognized as superior and special, without superior accomplishments *Expects constant attention, admiration and positive reinforcement from others *Envies others and believes others envy him/her *Is preoccupied with thoughts and fantasies of great success, enormous attractiveness, power, intelligence *Lacks the ability to empathize with the feelings or desires of others *Is arrogant in attitudes and behavior *Has expectations of special treatment that are unrealistic In addition to these symptoms, the person may display arrogance, show superiority, and seek power.The symptoms of narcissistic personality disorder can be similar to the traits of individuals with strong self-esteem and confidence; differentiation occurs when the underlying psychological structures of these traits are considered pathological. Narcissists have such an elevated sense of self-worth that they value themselves as inherently better than others, when in reality they have a fragile self-esteem, cannot handle criticism, and often try to compensate for this inner fragility by belittling or disparaging others in an attempt to validate their own self-worth. Comments and criticisms about others are vicious from sufferers of NPD, in an attempt to boost their own poor self-esteem. Another narcissist symptom is a lack of empathy. They are unable to relate, understand, and rationalize the feelings of others. Instead of behaving in a way that shows how they are feeling in the moment, they behave in the way that they feel they are expected to behave or that gives them the most attention. In children, inflated self-views and grandiose feelings, which are characteristics of narcissism, are part of the normal self-development. Children typically cannot understand the difference between their actual and their ideal self, which causes an unrealistic perception of the self. After about age 8, views of the self, both positive and negative, begin to develop based on comparisons of peers, and become more realistic. Two factors that cause self-view to remain unrealistic are dysfunctional interactions with parents that can be either excessive attention or a lack thereof. For example but not limited to, the excessive attention and lack of attention go hand in hand when a child’s parents are divorced. Usually, one is overindulgent (typically the one seeing the child less) and the other shows less affection.The child either compensates for lack of attention or acts in terms of unrealistic self-perception. Allignment Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. '''Clan & Rank No Clan Just Respected Within District 2 'What district do you live in?' 2''' '''Relationship With Jaguar (William) Tachibana 'Occupation' Serial Killer. 'Fighting Style' Shotokan training is usually divided into three parts: kihon (basics), kata (forms or patterns of moves), and kumite (sparring). Techniques in kihon and kata are characterized by deep, long stances that provide stability, enable powerful movements, and strengthen the legs. Shotokan is regarded as a dynamic martial art as it develops anaerobic, powerful techniques as well as developing speed. Initially strength and power are demonstrated instead of slower, more flowing motions. Those who progress to brown and black belt level develop a much more fluid style that incorporates grappling, throwing and some aikido-like techniques, which can be found even in basic kata.6 Kumite (fighting) techniques are practised in the kihon and kata and developed from basic to advanced levels with an opponent 'Drunken Fist' ' ' Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from one technique to another. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. Hohojurizame's Shark Stages Stage 1..Engulfed by the oni Same.. Jiro's shark stages are different than Kodi's... He lets his own desires plus Same's to drive his madnesss,strength and power within the body they share.. It soon starts to seep out a violent ammount of chi.. engulfing his whole upper body.. Though painful.. Jiro loves to cause harm toward others.. So in this stage he is like an person being infected by a zombie an somesort, while quickly fighting his enemy nonstop.. His moves are quite unpredictable at this stage. Going at how fast he becomes(Atleast 95mph+) Though when he reaches to his limit, he will soon fall to his knees, making his opponent thinking they have won.. though this is just the beginning to Stage 2.... Stage 2...Great White's Inner Power.. Now in stage 2.. He becomes fused with Same.. Causing chaos and destruction coming across his path. His deadly claws along with having webbing inbetween his fingers,having sharp shark teeth.. His body growing double the size he was before. Letting Same consume his body only brought him both physically and mentally strong.His waterbending also intensifies.. He can manipulate the water into people using them as a decoy or enough time to fulfill other necessary attacks... He can so far cause two tidal waves within one move... Whatever gets in his way at this stage.. will soon be dead. Stage 3... Darkness... At this stage.. Jiro is no longer... inside his own body.. Same has tooken full control... The power within this oni is ten times stronger.. then Queen Rutela, Though as Rutela always says.."There is always a weakness no matter how strong the opponent.." Same will form dark matter within the water.. causing anything that goes within it will soon turn to mush,mixing in with the blackened toxic water.. Same will soon cause the Sea's to become black.. if not stopped. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form Psycho Power Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power 'Weapon of Choice' *'Snake Sword' *'Fists' *'Legs+Feet.' Allies/Enemies Jaguar Tachibana(Ally) Shark's Main Bitch also right hand man. He always tend's to piss him off due to him not paying attention at times(Purposely..)Jaguar is Kaiuri's father, due to the brothel at the time was owned by Kodi's mother...Which Nathan soon brought that to a end against her... Though Jaguar has a jealous pitch towards others women and men that come close to Shark... Even if it comes to a beating He will always be by Shark's side. Uni Torabaasu (Frenemy) Still on the hunt for Nathan, for taking her down and exiled from the Brothel... Also being the mother of Kodi.. She tends to be a angered spirit.. Though ever since Shark pushed her down a rank and had Jaguar as his main.. she's been spiteful ever since.. Though still aiding The group with her "Snitch" Skills. Uni vows one day to make Kodi suffer infront of her own father.. so she can finally be top dog and to be The blonde males Main bitch.She use to hang with Kaiuri's mother before the whole incident happen. Chise Torabaasu (Ally) Chise,was sold to a facility at the age of 5.. Shark told the scientist to bring her to him as soon as possible.. Her father wanted a weapon of mass destruction.. and thinking it was best to use Chise, due to her actually handling the weapon's power. Using pills given by Shark.. She will soon have to face her siblings on a one and one battle to the death.. Though these aren't Chise's Intentions... Jaguar told her that they have betrayed the family name.. and also not following orders basically fibbing to Chise who'm easily would beleive the group.. So now being on target is Kodi.. will be her first encounterment. 'Background' Where The Family Of The Torabaasu's Begins... Birth to Another Blonde Worthy Son... ' Hohojirozame would stare amongst at the new born child being the age of 6, having brown hair at this age.. Jiro was short for his nickname... Everyone of his siblings possessed blonde hair and blue eyes.His parents stared at Jiro in digust holding there new blonde son.."Anoher son isn't great my love.. and one that DOESN'T disappoint us." His father told his wife cradling the baby..She nodded slowly before the two moved away from the brown haired child.. 4 years later, the brown haired boy was now 10 and having also a sibling with brown hair, he didn't feel so alone.. Hated though not Alone.. The brother's name was Tsuna."Jiro...I'm sorry that-". The boy interrupted him shaking his head giving him a soft look amongst his brown eyes..."The Torabaasu family.. Tsuna.. This will be all mine.. All of this... Whether if this whole family dies... I will... Become leader..." His eyes glinted with a change of light blue.. Tsuna's eyes widen overwhelmed in his thoughts "C-Could it be... what father said was true.. One born filled with hate... will become the Shark itself.. destroying ANYTHING that comes from its path.. and will want what it truly desires the most.." ' ' ' Tsuna shooken his head before the boy's mother came by giving Tsuna a pat on his head, an not giving Jiro a pat... His eyes widen as he stared up at his mother who'm was glaring at him... Even a brown haired child Tsuna was favorited more than Jiro.. Which cause Jealousy to spark within the now blue demonic like eyes that soon filled his no longer brown eyes.... ' ' ...Now his eyes were now blue whirlpools of hate an had a icy stare as well.. He watch his mother leave... dragging her long red kimono with her.... 'Jealous Comes In A Shitty Package.' ' ' It seemed Tsuna... had a girlfriend who'm was attracted to Jiro... The boys were now the age of 16.. It seemed Tsuna has told their father about the whole scene with his girlfriend, Though Jiro wasn't intrigued with the female. It seemed that she was coming on to him... But this caused trouble within the Torabaasu family's home..Jiro would be dragged from his locks of brown hair , his screams of pain would be ignored while Tsuna following from behind with their uncles..."DAD NO IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR.. YOU KNOW I'D NEVER DISPLEASE THE FAM-" He'd be interrupted with him being thrown into the torture room while one of his uncles slammed the sliding door shut locking it after... His father headed over to the glass case that possessed the family's blade... The Snake Sword.. which was passed on from generations after generations.. He opened the case grasping the blades handle.."Tsuna..I want to give your disappointment of a brother 10 lashes with this sword.. He disrespected our ancestors... Jiro screamed as two of his uncles pinned him down,locking each of his arms into theirs while making him get onto his knees,thus having his back turned toward Tsuna who'm already had the sword in his right hand.."ONE!" His father screamed as it echo'd throughout the thin walls of the house.. Tsuna was hesitant at first before raising his hand up lashing the sword downwards watching it extend into a whipe like blade... The blade bashed against the back of the male, causing to scream as if he was being murder."TWO!!!" His brother continued lashing him five more times , counting 5 done... The blood spurted out from his back having 5 deep gashes upon his back..His father grasped the sword from the boy, giving Jiro 5 more lashes also counting 4 more, just for being who'm he was... ' ' ''' '''The blade like whip was full of his blood, the floor also covered in his blood.."Alright... It's done.." The blade reverted back to its normal self while the whole family left him in the torture room.. Jiro collapse to the floor onto his back, not being able to feel it anyway, he'd have one arm covering his blue eyes, hiding his tears of pain..."You will all pay...." That's all that muttered from the boy's mouth...while he layed there for the rest of the night. 'The Murder Begins...' ' The Years passed by being the age of 20, and now thus having the name Shark now... Jiro had enough of his family,he wore his brown hair into a short ponytail.. His emotionless gaze along with his eyes glowing bright blue...It seemed something within the male had been provoked.. He felt something has been awakened within the male.. "Kill them...." A Faint voice came inside Sharks head...Thus he cracked, he held the familys sword.. Though not letting it extend into a whip.. Tsuna and four of his siblings came forth.. Tsuna scoffed about to raise his right hand to strike Shark... Though he lashed the blade into a vertical swing, slicing off his brothers arm completely.. Shark span around in a 360 degree angle before dragging his blade within the four siblings completely as there upper bodies slid off the lower part of there body.. Killing them off.."AHHH MY ARM!!! AHHH!! No matter how many you kill.. we will-" Shark interrupted him smashing the butt of the handle of the the blade into his brothers face causing him to stumble over onto the hard dirt floor.. The 20 year old male started laughing insanely before giving him a bow.. This was no longer the boy that stood scared toward his abusive family..Shark grabbed Tsuna by his hair, dragging him inside the house."O-OW BROTHER THIS WASN'T MY IDEA IT WAS DADS!! I NEVER WANTED TO BEAT YOU-" This would cause Shark just to laugh at his pleading.. before opening the door abrutly..thus flinging Tsuna by his fathers feet.."'Hohojirozame..." Saying his son's full name that stood before him with his sword aimed at him whiling walking over in a fancy like fashion.."Now Now,, Father.. I always loved.. your affection along with yours mother... NOT!" Swinging the blade as it extended slicing each of his parent's head off from there body completely watching there severed heads fell beside the screaming Tsuna... Shark with no hesitation finished off his brother swinging his blade at him in 6 different angles having the flashbacks of being whipped by him with each slash that made contact upon his body...The blood splattered all over Shark's attire along with his porcelain face... Then it finally happened.. after murdering.. it appeared that his brown locks of hair became blonde finally.. ' ' The blonde male kicked over a couple of lanterns burning up the large mansion completely, he walked out leisurely hearing the house crumble in its flames along with the rest of the family he had not murdered... He now exterminated the Torabaasu's except him..His whole demeanor changed within the age of 20.. now being a male with no remorse... no empathy nor sympathy toward anyone....He was now a Great White Shark...Walking amongst the rain that cleaned the blood off his handsome face. Meeting Uni The Hooker Also The Present. Being the age of 25, Shark would walking through the outskirts of District 2... He came across a Brothel With a young ebony man that appeared to be living with the female hookers.. The blonde haired male made his way over, pushing the boy out the way before meeting, a set of blue eyes that were captivating he had to admit... It was a woman, who'm had yellow-ish skin along with long dark-brown hair.. Her outfit was really appealing wearing a black and red tube top along with daisy duke shorts that showed her plump asscheeks, that also complimented her thick thighs.The female turned away, getting all hot and flustered... Shark was no ugly man, he was quite handsome. He came up from behind her, having his soft lips near her right earlobe before whispering.."Get in bed with me.." The male grabbed her by the arm, throwing some cash at the table, paying for the female..They made their way into the bedroom, flinging her onto the soft plush bed.. She looked up as she looked away shyly. pulling off her short shorts revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear."I-Im Uni.." Shark remained quiet unbuttoning his pants while pulling them down along with his boxers.. His cock stood right up being hard in no-time.. he lunged to Uni pinning her down from her arms, rather rough. "You fucking whore.. I bet this cunt is all used up hmm?" He smashed his lenght within Uni's pussy causing her to scream loudly while her eyes watered..She never had a rough client at all the times she lived in.. It really made her think..She struggled around within the males grasp ,before a SMACK was upon the right side of her face.. She cried loudly while he plowed with the inside of her pussy ravaging it forcefully.. She could feel her hole stretching wide while she was being ruined.."Fucking slut.. you make me sick Why cry..? your just..." His voice trailed off, thrusting his hips against hers... wanting to nut inside her just to degrade her.. He thrusted at least 10 times before spurting his cum within the Hooker.. He stumbled off of her before watching her sob uncontrolably.."Tch look at you.. so fucking patheic... Now you will bear my fucking child.. I hope this ruins you as much as I want it to be...." He left the room, disappearing within the act...He left Uni for for years while giving birth the female other known as Kodi.... Shark never met the girl though Uni have sent letters to him saying to pick up his worthless daughter.. Though he had been banging every woman that came his way.. he could have millions of kids... Now being the age of 39, leader of a group that just loves to kill,rape, and all sorts of demented things.. with his right hand man Jaguar.. and his Snitch Uni.. He will soon come across to kill off his children, and anybody who'm will get in his way... PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Stamina 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Torabaasu Family